The Story of Percabeth
by RespectMusicJC
Summary: Summary-One Shots, Two Shots, Three Shots, Two Parters, Three Parters - all those in one story all about... Percabeth! Speak Now, Percabeth is now featured in this story and so is Elevaters are Awesome. I own nothing :(
1. Survey

Survey

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Hey guys," I said, dropping my books on the cafeteria table and sitting down next to Percy.

"Hey," Percy smiled at me.

"Sup," Nico said, trying to act all cool. I rolled my eyes.

Thalia looked down at her lunch, stabbed her fork with it and then dropped the fork, "I can't eat school lunches," She shivered.

I laughed, "It's gross, I know."

"Attention, Attention! As all of you know, we are part of the yearbook committe and we have a survey for all of you to fill out," Silena stood on top of the table. A bunch of girls started crowding us with papers and packets. I read the top: Goode High School Yearbook Survey. I raised my eybrow at Silena.

"What now," Thalia groaned?

I started to fill out the packet.

_Goode High School Yearbook Survey_

_Full Name: Annabeth Brea Chase_

_Nickname: Wise Girl_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 16_

_Favorite Color: Green... or Gray, I guess_

_Intrests: Architecture, Ancient Greek, Greek Mythology, Archery, Reading, Learning_

_Relationship Status: Single_

_Crush Status: I've got a guy in mind..._

_If So, Who?: Somebody close to me. _

_What do you look for in a crush?: Someone who doesn't care about my apperance. Who makes me laugh and cheers me up when I'm feeling upset. Who makes me feel great and makes all my worries disapper.  
__A Guy that knows me. _

_Clique/Group: Outsider? Not so sure..._

I was finished with mine so I looked over at my friends.

Percy's:

_Goode High School Yearbook Survey_

_Full Name: Perseus James Jackson_

_Nickname: Seaweed Brain_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 16_

_Favorite Color: Gray... or Green, I guess_

_Intrests: Water, Swimming, Ancient Greek, Greek Mythology, Sparring, Blue Food_

_Relationship Status: Single_

_Crush Status: Crushing, Definitely Crushing_

_If So, Who?: A girl I know..._

_What do you look for in a crush?: A girl who makes me feel great and makes all my problems go away. Who makes me laugh and cheers me up when I'm down. Someone who doesn't care what I look like. A girl who has a drive and persues it.  
__A Girl that knows me. _

_Clique/Group: Outsider? I'm not a jock or a geek, I'm in the middle._

I wish Percy wrote down a name, perferably mine. I really like Percy, I actually think I love him.

Percy wrote almost exactly what I wrote. I wonder what Thalia said...

Thalia:

_Goode High School Yearbook Survey_

_Full Name: Thalia Emilia Grace_

_Nickname: Pinecone Face_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 16_

_Favorite Color: Electric Blue and Black, oh yea!_

_Intrests: Ancient Greek, Greek Mythology, Archery, Hunting_

_Relationship Status: Single_

_Crush Status: Depends if he likes me or not..._

_If So, Who?: The guy in the back of the room that nobody notices_

_What do you look for in a crush?: A guy that doesn't care that I have a different look than other girls. Who doesn't work for the man and does what he thinks is right. _

_Clique/Group: Rebel, wait is that a group? _

I smiled at Thalia's answers. I know she likes Nico but I wouldn't say that nobody notices him. I looked over to see if Nico said anything about Thalia.

_Goode High School Yearbook Survey_

_Full Name: Nico Di Angelo_

_Nickname: Deadboy_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 16_

_Favorite Color: Black and Blue... sometimes red_

_Intrests: Ancient Greek, Greek Mythology, Funerals, Dead stuff... really Dead Anything_

_Relationship Status: Single_

_Crush Status: Crushing..._

_If So, Who?: The Girl that doesn't listen to authority._

_What do you look for in a crush?: A girl that doesn't care what others think and does what she wants. Who is tough on the outside and still tough on the inside. _

_Clique/Group: I guess you could call me one of the goth kids but sometimes I wear navy or dark brown. I'm not all 'Black fills my soul' kinda guy._

Nico described Thalia perfectly! They would be perfect together!

* * *

We were all with each other in Biology class when Silena and her friends came in with an announcement.

"Now you all know about the Prom tomorrow," All of us shook our heads, "Well, this Prom is going to be a masquerade ball instead," She shouted with enthusiasum!

"So," Thalia shouted at her?

"Well, the yearbook surveys you took earlier are going to be matched with someone so you have a blind date to meet. The person you're most compatable with will be your date," Silena said gleefully!

Everybody groaned, "Do we have to? I was planning on asking a girl out," Malcolm said.

"Well now, if you are compatable with here, then your relationship with make it and you guys will be happily ever after. But if you don't, you now know that you are just wasting your time with a relationship that will fall to pieces," Some girl said standing next to Silena. Silena smiled brightly and walked out with them.

"Well wasn't that touching," Thalia said sarcastically.


	2. Newbie

Newbie

Amie's P.O.V

I thought Blonde girls were supposed to be stupid.

I was so wrong.

"Ok, so there is the Apollo cabin and to the right is the Athena cabin," She said.

I think her name was Annabelle or-wait no, it was Annabeth. Annabeth? What kind of name is that?

"Something wrong," She asked me? She stared at me with intense gray eyes.

"No, I'm good," I lied.

Annabeth kept blabbing on and on about the history of Greece and archery tips and things to remember when cleaning the dishes with the harpies. What are harpies?

"Hey Annabeth," Somebody said. I spun around to see a super hot guy. One of the hottest I have _ever _seen.

He had messy black hair and sea green eyes. His eyes were amazing. He was definitely muscular, not like bulging through his shirt but they were definitely there in his arms, legs and face. Gods, his face, amazing.

"H-hey Percy," Annabeth stuttered. Oh, so that handsome god was Percy.

"Hi, I'm Amie Addams," I stuck my hand out. He shook it but it looked like he was looking behind me.

"Oh, hi," He looked back at me, "I'm Percy Jackson." Oh my gods, even his name is hot! "So Annabeth, showing the newbie around?" I looked back at Annabeth who was blushing a deep shade of rose.

"Yea, Chiron said that I had to after what _you _got me into yesterday," She smiled and laughed at him.

He smiled too, "Hey! I had to plunge toilets! Showing people around is like sparring against Nico," He said.

She laughed, "Well, you're a son of Poseidon! That'd be so easy for you! Besides, Nico is easy to beat, you've beaten hundreds of times," She said and smiled.

"Water should never be treated like that," Percy laughed!

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "And yet you hate school and you use text books as fly swatters."

"That was one time, mom does it too," Percy said!

"Yea but your mom doesn't go to school! You're mom is way to cool to use fly swatters," Annabeth laughed!

"Um, guys," I put my hand in the air? They stepped out of their conversation and looked at me.

"Oh, sorry, this is Amie," Annabeth said.

"Oh, hi," Percy held out his hand.

You said that already, I thought. "Who's your godly parent?"

"Poseidon," They said at the same time. Percy and Annabeth bursted out laughing.

"Guys," I got their attention!

"Oh, yea. She's a daughter of Demeter," Annabeth said in between laughs.

"Nice to meet you, um...," He trailed off looking at me.

"Amie," I filled in. I felt bad, he didn't remember my name.

"Nice meeting you Amie, I'll see you around." Percy held out his hand to Annabeth and she took it.

"Why thank you sir," Annabeth said in a pretty good english accent.

"You are welcome mylady," He said in the same accent.

I watched them walk out together while Annabeth threw her head back with laughs and Percy looked at her.

Annabeth likes him obviously.

Even though I just met him, he's mine.


	3. Rain

Rain

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Hey Dad, I'm still here and you were supposed to be here _twenty _minutes ago but I know there's a logical explanation. So, um, call me back as soon as you can. Love you dad, bye."

I turned my phone off and sighed and then banged my head on the wall and stared down at my phone.

My dad was supposed to be here to pick me up twenty minutes ago and he was late.

Oh, and to make it even better, it was raining out side.

"Ugh, where is he," I slammed my hand against the cement wall.

"I thought you'd be the last one outta the building," I heard a voice say.

I spun around and saw Percy standing their with a smirk on his face.

He looked really nice with his wet hair sticking to his forehead, which made his eyes pop out because they were just above them.

He was wearing a navy blue hoodie with torn blue denim jeans.

Percy looked very, _very_ attractive with that laid back style while leaning on the wall.

Is it wrong to have a huge crush on your best friend?

"What are you still doing here, Seaweed Brain," I raised my eyebrow?

He shrugged, "I got a detention for throwing a permanent marker back at Mr. Collins," He said in between laughs.

I laughed too at the thought of that, "My dad's just late, _as usual_." Percy walked over to me.

"How about I walk you home," He asked me?

I think my heart just exploded.

And my brain melted with it, "Sure. Let me just call my dad back."

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's me, Annabeth. Um, instead of you coming to pick me up, Percy's gonna walk me home."

"Wait, but-."

"Thanks dad, bye!" I shut the phone and pushed down to the bottom of my cross body bag.

"He said sure," I told him. He smiled brightly.

"Great, come on." He took my hand. I blushed but thanks to the rain, it dissapered.

"No, can't we just wait till the rain stops," I groaned?

"No, come on," Percy dragged me into the center of the parking lot. He grabbed my hands and positioned them in a waltzing way.

He started to sway back and forth with me, full of blushes.

"Where did you learn this," I raised my eyebrow?

"Mom made me take a class with Nico," he trailed off.

I laughed, "Man I would love to watch that."

I soon realized that we were doing the waltz, and pretty good, as I do say myself.

Percy stopped and took my hand.

He then just lied down on the cold cement.

I raised my eyebrow again, "Did I miss something?"

"Nah, just come lay with me," He looked up at me.

I shrugged, "Why not." I lied down next to him and let my head rest on his shoulder.

"I like to look at the clouds on a rainy day. They remind me of your eyes," He said, looking down at me.

I blushed again, "I like to look at the sea on a sunny day. They remind me of your eyes too," I elbowed him slightly.

Percy laughed, ugh, his laugh is music to my ears. Cheesy, I know.

A loud beep interuppted my thoughts. I lifted my head up slightly to see what it was.

A car was right in front of me, heading my way!

I screamed and ran into Percy's arm and then him and I just started to crack up. I almost fell back down again.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around, I laughed and threw my head back.

I was brought real close to him when he pulled me in from the spin. I looked up into his eyes and saw his face slowly leaning in.

Oh my gosh, my best friend was about to kiss me. What am i supposed to do?

I let my instincts take over and closed my eyes too.

Sadly, I couldn't do anything more.

"Annabeth," my dad shouted!

"What," I pulled away from the moment, annoyed.

"Come on Annabeth, we'll talk about this later," My dad eyed Percy and steered me to his car.

"Bye Percy," I said with a laugh.

"Bye Annabeth," He gave me a cross between a wave and a salute and a bright laugh.

Once I got in the car I looked up at my dad.

"You know, next time just take all the time you want. Seriously, just... take your time, Dad."


	4. Eavesdropping

Eavesdropping

Annabeth's P.O.V

How do girls wear panty hose?

"Mom, I got stuck again," I sighed while screaming down the hall!

My mom came running up the stairs again, "Ok, for the last time, you put your foot in as much as you can and then pull the side up to push your foot down farther."

"What do you mean by pull up the side," I shouted getting aggrivated?

"Just don't wear them," My mom sighed and took the pany hoes away from me, "Annabeth, when you're 40, you'll have to wear these," My mom trailed off, waving them in the air.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll just never wear a dress or skirt," I shouted back.

I laughed and looked over at my laptop.

SeaweedBrain12 wants to chat.

I pressed answer and Percy's face came up.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I laughed.

"Hey Wisegirl," He waved, sorta. I don't know what that's called.

"Ok, so I planned out a map to show which house has the most candy to give out, which gives the best tasteing and which gives us nothing," I said.

Percy nodded.

"From last year, the Sanders, the Williams, the Whitmans, the Diamonds, the Mitchellsl, the Greens, the Howards, the Arnolds, the Holts, the Cooks, the Knights and the Garcias give out the most candy but they're all not close to each other. So that means that we have to take about 5 minutes to get to each house. We'll go to the Hollywood Hills town house complex because that's in between us and the richer towns that give bigger candy bars."

Percy looked at me, "And you promise that we'll get a lot of candy," He looked at me dead serious.

I laughed at his face, "Percy, when you're twelve, they might as well give you the entire bowl or bag." I laughed again, "Wait so you're going as batman, what should I go as?"

He shrugged and brought a piece of chocolate into the picture.

"Don't rub that in my face," I shouted while laughing and covering the screen!

Percy just got closer and started eating it dramatically while making sounds.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop that!"

Percy laughed, "Nah, I'll continue."

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain?"

"Annabeth, dinner's ready!"

I looked back at the screen.

"Sorry, Percy. I gotta go. It's dinner time. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay," I asked him?

"Definitely," He nodded.

I waved, "Bye Seaweed Brain."

"Bye Wisegirl," He smiled.

I shut the laptop and sighed. I saw Matthew and Bobby run up to me.

"Annabeth, if Percy's going as batman," Matthew trailed off.

"Then you should go as wonder woman," Bobby said with a fit of giggles!

My eyes went wide and my skin turned red.

"Get out of here! Wait, were you eavesdropping? You little-!"


	5. Electric Reunion

Electric Reunion

Percy's P.O.V

I was walking towards the boat with Gwen right next to me with my arm around her waist. She insists that I walk with her so the Greeks know that she's my girlfriend. I find that possissive and weird. I don't have to like hug her in front of people. Just a simple hand in hand.

A blond haired girl jumped off the boat and began to search for something. She spotted me and ran over to me.

I just stared at her for a couple seconds. Everything around me stopped. She had blond hair and was a little shorter than me. She was athletic looking with a deep tan. Like a sterio-type california girl, except... her eyes. They were startling gray. They weren't a boring gray though. They looked like the sky in a storm, different shades mixed together or the color of the sea when it's raining.

They were moving around while looking at me, like she was thinking of something else.

She seemed familier, Gwen's grip tightened around me and I came back to reality.

I stuck out my hand, "Hello, I'm Perseus Jackson."

She looked dissapointed or sad inside, I looked at her eyes and they seemed what's the word? Disappointed? Sad? Scared? Scratch that, her eyes looked like all of those, she looked like she was about to cry too.

She grabbed it and shook it, "Um, hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." She tore her hand away and ran to a girl with black spikey hair and electric blue eyes.

I felt bad when she ran, almost like I wanted to run after her and give her a hug. I had to resist it.

"Thalia, he doesn't remember," She mumbled to the girl I think was Thalia. She was hugging and sniffling into Thalia's hair while Thalia was whispering words to her and shot me a glare.

What did I do wrong?

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at Thalia.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Thalia looked at me sympathetically, "Annabeth, Percy is an idiot sometimes, but he loves you deeply. If you really love him too, you need to fight for him."

I smacked my forehead with my hand, "He was holding that other girl and... I don't know what to do!"

"Woah! Call the president! Annabeth Chase, for once, doesn't know something," Thalia laughed!

I shot her a glare but laughed once, "Thalia it's not funny!"

Thalia rolled her eyes and me and laughed, "Annabeth, when it comes to love, you're clueless!"

I raised my eyebrow in a confused way.

"Annabeth, are you serious? Didn't you see him trying to resist the urge he had to hug you? He had that twitch in his hands!"

I rolled my eyes this time, "That could be anything, Thalia."

Thalia smacked me in the back of my head, "Annabeth, listen to me! His brain doesn't remember you, but his heart does."

Percy's P.O.V.

I decided to go to the beach lake because it always helps me clear my mind. Although, sometimes I feel that I'm at the wrong beach, like I should be at another beach that's my home.

"Mind if I join you," somebody said behind me.

I turned around to see the girl from earlier.

"Oh, yea, sure."

She nodded and sat down across from me.

We sat in silence for a couple seconds.

"Do you remember me," She blurted out? She looked startled when she said that, like she didn't mean to say that out loud.

"What?"

She sighed, "Do you remember anything from your past?"

I thought hard, "I'm sorry, no."

She sighed, "I'm Annabeth Chase."

I raised my eyebrow, "So how do you know me?"

"You live in Manhattan, you're 16 years old, your birthday is August 18, your mom is Sally Jackson, you're a son of Poseidon and your Greek. Oh, and your favorite colors are blue and green." She smiled into space, like she was, remembering a memory.

I was a little shocked, "How do you know all that?"

She sighed again, "I'm your best friend," she said painfully. I could tell she was holding something back.

"Oh, wow, thank you," I said.

She nodded, "Yea, we became friends when we were 12. That was when you first came to Camp Half-Blood." She smiled again like she remembered a memory.

"Could you also tell me everything else that happened?"

She sighed again, "If you have any memories, I could help you put the pieces together though," she reasoned.

"I do have this memory about-," I got cut off by the bell.

"Attention, all campers must report to their cabins! Curfew raised two hours! Must report to cabin! Goodnight, no sneaking out or immediate punishment," Reyna's voice said through the loud speaker.

Annabeth was about to leave when I grabbed her hand.

When I met her hand, it felt... Electric. I know that's what everyone saids but I felt a shock go through my hand. Not electricity like power wires but... A good feeling, like someone craves it so much, it's that special.

I tried not to look dumbstruck.

I sighed and smacked my forehead with my hand, "I'll talk to you later," I smiled at her. Annabeth smiled back and waved while I got up.


	6. Later

Third Person P.O.V. **(Just cause I feel like it :)**

Percy looked for Annabeth everywhere. She wasn't at breakfest or the arena or the forest or the barracks or the forum or the temples or the baths or the lake. He looked everywhere until he thought of her sleeping in. It didn't seem like her but they stayed up late talking about the past and other stuff.

He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. Percy was getting impatient so he opened the door. He saw a bunch of bunk beds around. He looked on the tops and bottoms of beds and found her on the bottom.

_She looks cute when she's sleeping, Percy thought._ Her pillow had her hand and arm on it and her hand had her head on it. Her legs were bent and her arm was lying on them. He saw a picture frame by her tucked under pillow that was sticking out. He pulled it out and it was a green and gray frame. It felt like metal. It had a bright blue triangle in the center on the lower side, Daedalus

The picture was of Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth had her tongue sticking out on the side of her mouth and Percy had his eyes crossed. They were both smiling though. He touched the picture.

Suddenly the picture changed. Now it showed them on a towel, facing the sunset, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. He touched it again.

Then it showed them holding hands from the back, walking on a beach that looked some what familier to Percy.

Another one showed them in costumes. It looked like Halloween in the background. Annabeth was a greek goddess and Percy was a greek god.

This one showed them at prom and Percy knew that because in big block letters said 'prom' in the background. Annabeth was in a green and blue dress that was high in the front and went to the floor in the back with white shoes that had a strap that went around her heel. Percy was wearing a black tuxedo with black dress shoes.

This was the last one with both of them smiling again. Annabeth leaning back with Percy's arm around her back so she wouldn't fall back.**(Exactly ****like the picture for the movie _The Vow, _with Rachel McAdams_) _**Hers were around him and his other arm was cupping her face. They were looking into each other's eyes with their foreheads and the tip of their noses touching. Percy put his hand on the side corner so the picture wouldn't change but he would still be able to feel the chemistry.

Percy felt sad that he didn't remember that moment. He tried so hard to remember it but Percy saw a blank slate.

"I remember that day," Annabeth said. She was fully awake and she sat criss cross on her bed. Her hair was just like it was yesterday with the same princess curls from before. She had a light smile on her face. "We were in high school and the popular girl in the school at the time was Olivia. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was always trying to break us up and wanted you because you were the hot captain of the swimming team," She laughed at the thought.

"So after many attempts of plotting, in the simmer, Olivia kissed you in front of me. You pulled away and I ran to the roof top garden. I know you would never cheat on me but it hurt so much to see you kissing another girl. And I told you what I'm telling you now. Percy, you can leave me for any other girl that's more perfect and more beautiful because she has shiny hair **(Taylor Swift reference to Vevo certified youtube video of 'You Belong With Me'. Check them out!)**, or is more sweet, which is very true Percy. You deserve some perfect girl and amazing life for what you've done. But you'd break my heart in an instant."

"And then you said that it was totally opposite and I could leave you for any more perfect guy, and you were afraid every moment that I could just get up and have a perfect life with some perfect guy. Then I told you that I would hate living a perfect life because you are my life. We made up and then took that picture," Annabeth said, she picked up the picture and held it in her hands.

"And that was the day before you left," Annabeth finished with a tight voice.

Percy was still looking at the picture. He was trying so hard to remember that day but he just... couldn't.

"It's ok, just go and I'll meet you in the forest in 10," Annabeth sighed. Percy raised his eyebrow.

"I thought girls took like... a _hour _to get ready." Anabeth laughed.

"No, that's Aphrodite's kids. Regular girl demigods... well as regular as you can get being a demigod, take about 20. Now go, I have to get dressed," Annabeth shooed.

"Well, in that case, I think I might sta-," Percy got cut of by a pillow chucked at his face. In an instant, it all turned into a competitive pillow fight. They took up the whole cabin, rolling around on and under each other with pillows shoved in the other's face about every moment. Percy was lying on top of Annabeth ready to hit her in the face when he noticed her eyes.

They looked really familier and caring to him. Instead of hitting her in the face, he leaned in. She closed her eyes and began to lean in too. Their lips touched and Percy felt electricity go up his spine. It felt like a pleasurable and fresh feeling. They went from talking to a pillow fight to a hot make out session. They were rolling around the floor just like before, except kissing.

Just then someone opened the door and it was Gwen. She looked at Percy and the biggest smile was plastered on his face, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll... I was... I... I'll go," Gwen muttered. Gwen could feel the tears forming in her eyes and then pushed them back. It really sucked to see the guy you 'thought' who had a crush on you making out with some girl you didn't know.

* * *

Percy was in the forest, practicing for the battle with Annabeth. The smile was still stuck on his face from before.

"Hey Percy," Gwen said. Percy turned around.

"Hi," Percy said, clearly embarresed.

"Look, sorry for walking in on you with... Annabelle," Gwen said with distaste.

"Anna_beth_," Percy corrected.

"Whatever. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about... us," Gwen sighed. "Look, I thought you liked me. I mean, we've known each other for 3 ye-."

"No, all of that was fake. I come from Camp Half-Blood and I'm Greek, I live in Manhattan and I'm not Roman, I don't come from Camp Jupiter," Percy admit.

Gwen put her hands on her hips, she looked annoyed, "How do you know? What if Annabeth made it so you forgot all you memories here and created memories there."

"No, I've had dreams of real events that happened," Percy said, smiling at the ground of the memory when it was his 16th birthday.

"Yea right," Gwen muttered.

"What?" Percy had a slight edge of anger him his voice.

"You were talking to that Venus girl she can charm speak. She could have erased your memory and say that you were a son of... _Poseidon_," She said with distaste.

"Don't accuse somebody that you don't know to do something awful like that. And I'm proud to be a son of Poseidon, that way, I'm not related to you," Percy snapped.

"Fine, but don't calling to your best friend if you need help getting untangled from _her _clutches," Gwen snarled while walking away.

"What kind off best friend doesn't believe the other? You are not my best friend, Annabeth Chase is," Percy growled.

Gwen just kept walking. A few minutes later, Annabeth came into the forest.

"Hey and for the record, that was 9 minutes," Annabeth laughed.

"Come on, I want to beat you already," Percy said.

"I'm suprised that you're so confident, for a guy who is gonna get his butt kicked any minute by a girl."

They unleashed their weapons and got in stance. They stood across from each other and Percy lunged. She blocked and they parried a few blows before Annabeth tripped over his sword. She rolled before he could bring down riptide and knock out her knife. She got back up, behind him. He whirled and blocked her thrust just in time. He feigned to the right and came in from the left, leaving a scratch on her left arm. She kicked him in the shin so that he teetered towards my left, leaving his right side exposed. He rolled over and used the hilt of his sword to jam it at my leg. She fell down while he got up. He was about to knock her sword out of her hand but she grabbed his and pulled it down so she could regain her balance. She hit the hilt of his sword and pushed dow all of her weight on it. His sword went flying and she had her knife at his throat.

"I win, again Seaweed Brain," She said as she gave him a hand. He pulled it instead and she fell flat on her butt next to him. They started to crack up.

"Guess you do. So you are the only person who has beaten me in combat," Percy asked.

"Yep, Luke almost beat you but you had the water advantage, as always," Annabeth filled in, "Have you discovered your powers with water yet?"

"Well, I can make a whirlwind and stand in it, i can breathe underwater for a ver long time, I can talk to horses and fishes, you know because Poseidon created them. I can shoot water out of lakes, toilets, water bottles, puddles, really anything that contains water, I can shoot it out of my brain. Well it's like I feel a tugging in my stomach and when I'm in a place with no water, It comes out of some place."

"Yea I remember that."

"I don't," Percy muttered.

"Percy, your memories will return in times. I'm just glad you remembered, well you had dreams of me."

Percy smiled grateful at her.

Annabeth smiled back at Percy

Percy slowly started to lean in, as well as Annabeth.

They closed the gap and for the first time, Percy and Annabeth felt at ease.

Wherever Annabeth was, that was Percy's home.

Wherever Percy was, there was Annabeth's heart.

Neither of them fit with another person, but when put together, they were a breathtaking sight.


	7. Smoking

Smoking

Annabeth's P.O.V

We finally got all hostages into the bus and put them in a special room that Kim, a daughter of Hecate had specially charmed to ensure that they couldn't use their powers or escape.

"Great job, girls." Thalia said. We all took a look at them. There was a huge guy, built like a linebacker who was chocolate brown. He must be Hephaestus's kid, judging by the muscle and calluses. There were two people who had mischievous grins on, even in their sleep so they probably were sons of Hermes. Then there was a satyr and the son of Hades. Then there was the son of Poseidon who I dragged in. We stepped back and examined our handiwork.

After a long silence, Silena said, "They're _all_ smoking hot." confirming what we'd all been thinking.

"Well, except for goat boy here." Clarisse said, nodding at the satyr.

"Hey!" Juniper said. We all looked at her and she blushed green. It must be a tree chlorophyll thing.

I coughed, "Anyways, I think we should sleep. I'll start driving, you guys go crash. They'll be up around noon tomorrow." They nodded and went to bed.

-NOON-

I got up at noon and got dressed in a purple off the shoulder top with light denim jeans, gray converse and my hair was down. I might be a top class assassin but that doesn't mean I don't have style.

"It's time to wake up the hostages." I said, grinning evilly. They cackled evilly along with me.

We walked into the Hecate-charmed room and took a look around. I looked around and realized that I was the only one out of uniform. I grabbed a spare uniform jacket so I would look like the chief. I could wear my own clothes. You could still see the purple off the shoulder top though. One guy was starting to wake, the son of Poseidon.

He opened his eyes and started freaking out, "Who are you? Where am I? Where are my clothes? Why are my friends here? Is this a dream?" His voice woke up the others.

I reached over and hit him in the face with the back of my hand, "Shut up."

"Ouch, man, you got owned by a girl." Another one snickered.

"Shut up Travis." Katie said.

"How do you know my name?" he said looking scared.

"That one told us to release you." She said nodding at the other son of Hermes.

"Chris, you idiot!" then realizing what he had done, he immediately shut up.

"Chris is a nice name." Clarisse said randomly. We all gasped at her, "What?" she said defensively.

"Thanks Travis, you totally suck at this." The son of Hades said.

"Shut up Nico." The son of Poseidon said then clamped his mouth.

"So we have Travis, Chris, and Nico. Anyone else want to volunteer their names?" I commanded.

"No thank-you." Hephaestus's kid said.

Silena did her cute pouty thing, "Aww plee-eeasee." He reddened.

"Fine, it's Beckendorf." Then he winked, "but Charlie for you." She blushed and giggled.

"Dude, are you serious? Why can't we call you Charlie?" the satyr complained.

"You guys are stupid." I said.

"Shut up, Blonde." Finding Nemo boxers said.

"You shut up," I said.

"Shut it," he said again!

"You shut it!"

"Shut your face." Finding Nemo boxers and I got into a shut up contest.

"Enough," everyone else shouted! Finding Nemo turned a little pink.

"You two are worse than Nico and Travis," The satyr said.

"Thanks Grover," Travis and Nico sarcastically said.

"Ohhh so your name's Grover," Juniper said…in a flirty voice, while curling her hair. Juniper never flirted!

"So, Finding-Nemo boxers, you gonna tell us who you are or do we have to force it out of you," Thalia asked?

Nico snickered, "Finding-Nemo Boxers? Are you serious?"

Thalia reached over and slapped Nico in the face. Thalia can slap really hard when she wants to. Don't ask me how I know that. It's a long story and it involved Silena losing her Gucci shoes. "Ow," Nico yelled!

"Fine, I guess since you know everyone else's name…I'm Percy."

Thalia's P.O.V

"Well it's great to see we're all acquainted with each other. Have a fun time in prison." Annabeth and I were about to leave when that idiot boy, Nico, stuck his leg out and nearly tripped me. My natural instincts kicked in and I shocked him with electricity.

"They're demigods." He said immediately, "This one's a daughter of Zeus, with those eyes, electricity, and bad temper." I slapped him again.

"It's our turn to guess!" Travis said gleefully. He looked at Katie, "That one's Demeter's kid, alright."

"What? Why would you say that? That's...um...really random!" Katie wasn't very good under pressure.

"C'mon you're too serious. No fun. Plus you're covered in dirt. And you have pretty brown hair; trust me only Demeter girls can work the brown hair, blue eyes thing." Then he realized what he said. "Well I mean Demeter's kids look better with brown hair and blue eyes. I, actually, just forget it!" Katie blushed and shut up.

"Okay, Blonde is a daughter of Athena." Percy said, "She's got those scary, stormy, gray eyes." Annabeth used those scary gray eyes to glare at him.

"Hmm, she's a daughter of Ares." Chris said, looking at Clarisse, "Because only Ares chicks can look hot and bad-ass at the same time." Clarisse kind of half-way smiled then became serious again.

"This one's a daughter of Aphrodite." Beckendorf said, winking at Silena again.

"Obviously that one's a dryad." Grover said.

I rolled my eyes, "Not the brightest sunflower in the garden, eh?"

"Thalia, shut up!" Juniper squealed then put her hands over her mouth.

"So it's Thalia, daughter of Zeus?" Nico smirked, "Such a pretty name for rude, angry and grumpy girl."

"I will kill you slowly and painfully." I growled at Juniper.

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Should we tell them who we are?" Silena asked, looking at me.

"No! You don't just…tell everything about yourself to the enemy, especially when they're only in pajamas!" I snapped. The guys suddenly seemed to realize that most of them were half-naked.

Travis smirked, "I'm sure Garden girl wants a piece of this." Katie blushed and tried to cover it up by rolling her eyes.

"Silena, go get the clothes you designed for them." Clarisse said evilly. Silena ran off and returned with jeans and bright pink t-shirts.

"Here you go!" she said cheerfully.

They all pulled on the jeans but Percy said, "I refuse to wear pink."

Connor snickered, "You just want to impress Blonde with your abs." I blushed and Percy noticed that I blushed which made us turn redder. Well... I mean it's impossible _not_ look at him. He's wearing no shirt, he's got a 6-pack and he's really athletic looking. What am I saying, wait, I don't like Percy, do I?

Thalia's P.O.V

Percy and Annabeth simultaneously kicked him, "Ow," Connor said. Percy pulled on the shirt. Annabeth and I whipped out our iPhones and took a picture.

"Send me that," Silena joked. Six athletic guys wearing bright pink shirts, priceless.

"Do we have to feed them?" Clarisse asked, "I mean they could survive for two weeks without food."

"Nah, we're not that cruel." I grinned back, "But we'll feed them later!"

"No! You can't be that mean!" Beckendorf begged.

"Too bad," Clarisse growled.

"Well, see you later!" And we locked the door and went back to the front of the bus.

-5 minutes later-

Of course Annabeth and I had cameras installed in their prison so we immediately turned them on and began watching what they were doing.

"Damn. They were all freaking hot." Connor said, and all the other guys nodded, "Especially the Blond chick." Percy growled and looked furious. Connor smirked and I could see that Connor just did that to make Percy jealous. Everybody knew Percy liked Annabeth but Annabeth and everybody knew Annabeth liked Percy but Percy. I can already tell that Percy is oblivious to people that like him just like how Annabeth is.

"You think she's hot," Percy barked at Connor and Travis snickered, "OOO Percy has a crusssssshhhhh!" Annabeth and Percy blushed.

"Well I don't know about the green one, the tree one." Nico said.

"Hey! She was cute!" Grover said and Juniper giggled.

"Whatever, bro, none of us will ever understand your infatuation with trees anyways," Chris snickered and Clarisse laughed.

"Shut up Chris, of course you like the girl who can kick your butt in battle," Grover said.

"Hey, I probably could," Clarisse agreed.

"Why not pick on Travis; he's drooling over the girl with brown hair and blue eyes! Only Demeter's kids can work with that," Chris mocked. Katie suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"Not your best come back, Chris," Clarisse sighed.

"What? Me and Garden Girl…? Nah…Um, what about Nico? His soul mate is that chick that was in all black. In fact she was also really moody. She's like…female-Nico! But she's way prettier!"

"You think she's pretty?" Nico growled.

"No, she was definitely pretty. I think her name's Thalia, right?" Connor interjected.

"She was pretty but the punk look isn't really my style." Chris said, "But Ares's kid, well...damn." He held the damn for a while so Clarisse, actually, blushed. All the girls were shocked.

"Whatever. She had a permanent scowl. You can't be pretty with that kind of face." Nico said.

"Why do they keep talking about me?" I screamed at the screen.

"Because you're _so_ hot," Silena mocked and the others laughed. I glared at her and looked back at the screen.

"Guys we have to get out of here." Beckendorf said, "If we get back to business apart from the fact that Aphrodite's daughter was freaking beautiful, we have to bust out of here." Silena blushed.

Nico's face turned red and then he slumped, "I can't shadow travel out of here. They must have enchanted the box so that we can't leave."

Percy nodded, "None of my powers are working."

"Maybe you can charm Blonde with your stunning good looks." Travis smirked and the rest of the guys laughed at him. Percy and Annabeth coincidently blushed again. _  
_

Guys are so stupid.


	8. Cases

Cases

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Do you think it's weird that girls and guys can be friends?

If you do, you're messed up! There's nothing wrong with it!

And not _every _time is the girl or guy gonna fall for the other.

But in this case... I might have fell... a couple... you know... years... ago.

I was going over Percy's place for a sleepover.

Yah, I know. Leaving a 15 year old girl and an almost 16 year old boy alone?

Well, that's not the case.

My step-mom and my dad are going to Maine with my step-brothers.

But you know what? I don't care.

I would much rather stay with my Seaweed Brain than have to be with that step-devil mom and her minions.

I packed a toothbrush, my favorite toothpaste, my red and black plaid pajama pants, Percy's Motor City t-shirt, my green slippers, my yello tank-top, my denim shorts, my black chuck taylors and my owl brush Percy gave me.

I smiled at the thought.

He gave me it for my birthday, along with a trip to Montauk Beach.

I grabbed my green and gray sleeping bag and multi-colored pillow and got in the car.

* * *

"Yea! Ok, bye Dad! Yea I will call _later_! I'll be fine! Yea, I have enough money, I won't go wandering! It's fine! Yea, yea, ok, _bye,_" I shouted!

I walked to the door of Percy's apartment and knocked (Yea, I know. Best friends shout 'I'm home' and walk right in but you never know if Percy's um... you know).

"Wisegirl," Percy shouted and he grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug. I felt warm feeling with butterflies and blushed.

I laughed, "Nice to see you too."

He let me go and grabbed my sleeping bag and pillow. He motioned for me to drop by backpack on their couch.

I smiled and asked, "What do you wanna do?"

"Scrabble, Monopoly," He picked each game up.

"Ummm... both," I smiled.

He smiled and ran to get the games.

"But first get your pajamas on, that way we don't have to stop during the game," I shouted down the hall!

He walked backwards and said, "Right." He ran the other way to his room.

I walked over to my bag and pulled out my Motor City shirt and plaid pajama pants.

I took a right to get to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Ahhh," I shouted.

I saw Percy there with boxers on and no shirt!

His face was beat red and he looked startled.

My eyes were drawn to his abs for a second.

4-pack? Woah...

I whirled around with thoughts in my head and closed the door.

Sure, he was my best friend that I had a crush on, but that doesn't mean I would do that on purpose.

Why didn't that idiot use his own room?

I blushed at the thought and waited for Percy to come out of the room.

I saw him walk out and I sped right past him.

I shut the door and leaned back on it. I sighed.

I changed into my PJs and opened the door.

I opened the door again and saw Percy sitting on the couch with the board games on the table.

My face was still red but I walked on in.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, which one first," I stuttered.

He looked at me, "Oh, um let's play Scrabble."

We played up to 40 points and I won.

Here was the highlight of tonight's game of Scrabble:

_Fladoodles_

_"Um... Fladoodles. F-l-a-d-o-o-d-l-e-s," Percy said. _

_"Seaweed Brain, Fladoodles aren't actually real," I sighed, hand on my forehead. _

_"Yea they are," He defended!_

_"No they aren't," I sigh again. _

_"But iCarly said they were real! Mandy even brought a bag of them," Percy said!_

_"Percy, listen to me. They used a computer system to design the bag and filled the bag with cheese puffs," I said like I was talking to a small child. _

_In some cases, I was. _

_"Ha! That means that they are real!"_

_"What? They aren't real! It's a made-up bag with cheese in it!"_

_"But the fact that they made a bag and put some other product in it means that Fladoodles are real," Percy shouted, jumping up and down!_

_"No they aren't!"_

_"Yes they are!"_

_"Fladoodles are a made-up food mentioned on a T.V. show!"_

_"But they are real because they an actual thing!"_

_"Seaweed Brain, they are not real," I said in his face!_

_"Wisegirl, they are," Percy mocked!_

That went on for about 20 minutes until we decided to look them up later, to prove who was right.

I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Monopoly," Percy asked?

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Sure."

Monopoly went a bit more... easier?

_"Wait, I just realized, I should have $3894. But I have $3882, you cheated!"_

_"What? You passed Go twice, not three times," He shouted in my face!_

_"But I bought all the railroads! You were supposed to give me $200 but you only gave me $100!"_

_"No, I did, you just think that you need more money because you thought you went past Go twice but you didn't!"_

_"Seaweed Brain, I did," I shouted in his face!_

_I looked over his face and saw his gorgeous sea green eyes. _

Back to the present:

I slowly saw him leaning in and closing his eyes.

I guess I didn't know what to do so I leaned in too.

Our lips werre inches away and I felt like I had no control anymore of what was happening.

We moved in sync and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I tangled my hands in his hair.

I breathed in heavy as Percy pulled me closer.

I felt butterflies just morphed into dragons or something in my stomach.

His hot breath was against my lips as our foreheads were leaning on each other.

We were very sweaty and our hair and shirts were rinkled.

"Hey Percy, can you- oh," I jumped away from Percy and looked over to see Sally smirking and smiling at us.

I felt a blush rising.

"I think I'll just leave you too alone, then," Sally smiled and walked away with a basket full of clothes.

I looked back at him with a blush and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Uhhh," I stuttered.

"Yea...," He trailed off.

Sally peeked from behind the corner, "Are you two done," She asked?

I blushed as did Percy and we looked away, only to have us blush harder.

"Ok, well, Annabeth can you help me do the dishes? Percy, I need you to clean up your room, Annabeth's going to sleep in there. The guest room's bed sheets rippped and I need to clean in that room," Sally winked and smiled at Percy.

I looked over to him who was blushing and walking to his room.

"Ok, sure Sally," I said, walking into the kitchen.

She handed me a rag and she poured some soap in it.

"So what's going on between you and Percy," She looked at me?

I got caught off gaurd, "Um... well, the truth is...," I stuttered, "He saw something in my contact."

"Ya right," Sally doubted.

I sighed, "I've had a secret crush on him since I met him, Ok? The way he makes sarcastic remarks, how he makes butterflies appear in my stomach, how he makes me laugh when I'm sad and when he's really oblivious, it's kinda funny how oblivious he is."

"I knew it, I give you permission to date Percy," Sally said bluntly.

"What? No, Percy doesn't even like me. He likes Rachel," I sighed.

I heard a noise come from the baother the room.

I grabbed my knife, "What was that?"

"I don't know but it's fine. But seriously, Percy likes you," Sally smiled widely.

I blushed and kept scrapping the plate.

"Go after it, I know when my own son is in love," Sally smiled.

* * *

**Just wanted to thank you guys so much for the reviews for all... all of my stories actually. I feel really bad for anyone who got hit by Sandy. Don't worry. **

**Be strong, **

**b****ecause things will get better. **

**I****t might be stormy now, **

**b****ut it can't rain forever. **

**This Post: You Got Mail, By HAWTgeek. **

**I swear, this has been one of the best stories I have read. It's like a movie!**


	9. Snap!

Snap!

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Cut! That's a wrap," Mr. Marshall shouted! I smiled at Percy, he smiled back.

"Awesome guys, see you tomorrow," Mr. Marshall yelled!

I flinched because of his voice, "Wow, ok," I smiled again at him.

"You did awesome, Wisegirl," Percy leaned his elbow on my shoulder.

"Same to you Seaweed Brain," I looked at him.

We walked back to the lounge and Cindy, our supporting co-star came of to us.

"Hey Annabeth," she said with distaste. She didn't really like me.

"Hey Percy," she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

She didn't like me because I was such close friends with Percy. She hated that I was his best friend but Percy never noticed.

"Hey Cindy," Percy politely smiled.

"Aright, because Brandon and Baylynn is such a popular show, Mr. Marshall wanted all of us to go sign autographs at the Restaurant, Tienta's, on Saturday."

I looked at Percy, he nodded.

"Alright, sure. When is it?"

"Saturday, I said that already," she looked spiteful at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I meant what time."

"12:00 pm to 3:30 pm," she gave flirty smile at Percy and walked away.

"Alright," I looked at my watch, "Wanna go back to your's or mine," I asked?

"Mine, my mom's home," Percy smiled.

My face lit up, "I love her cookies! Is she gonna make them?"

"Of course!"

"Double chocolate, extra blue, melty, soft, chewy cookies," We said in unison!

We laughed and walked over to Percy's house.

"Hey mom," Percy shouted!

"Hey Sally," I yelled!

Sally emerged from the corner with a tray of cookies in her hand.

Percy and I raced to the tray and ended up rolling on top of each other and started to crack up.

"Here, I have to go to the supermarket and Percy, you have an interview at 7:00 pm on The Ellen Degeneres Show," Sally smiled.

It was 6:30 right now.

"Awwww! Can't Annabeth stay for 5 more minutes," Percy begged?

Sally gave him a firm look, "Percy! No! You have to go now and I have to go food shopping."

"Sorry Annabeth," Percy sighed.

I smiled, "It's ok, I'll text you later," I said, taking 3 more blue cookies. I hugged Sally and Percy, "See you guys later, thanks Sally!"

The Next Day...

"I'll pick you up in 10," Percy said.

"Kay, later," I said and ended the call.

I put on a orange blank t-shirt with black high top converse and washed out denim skinny jeans.

I tied my hair in a tight ponytail and put a electric blue belt on.

I grabbed my brown cross body bag and headed out with my iPhone 4S.

I saw Percy waiting in his convertible for me.

I smiled and hopped in.

"Hello Annabeth Brea Chase," he smiled at me.

"Hello Perseus James Jackson," I played along, "What's with the middle names?"

"Oh nothing, I just remembered your middle name."

We drove to Tienta's and saw a bunch of people waiting behind a gate.

"Are all these people here for us," I ask in fascination?

"Me yes, Percy probably, you? Never," Cindy smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Not now, Cindy."

I saw there was a table in the middle and pictures of us and out cast.

I sat down in the middle of Percy and Cindy. Cindy glared and I smirked back.

A little girl and her teddy bear walked up to me.

"Hi," I say politely.

"Hi," she says shyly.

I smile, "What's your name?"

"Annabelle," she says.

"Really? When I was younger, I went to a summer camp with Percy," I said looking over at him who was signing an autograph for a little boy and his toy truck, "And the director of the camp always called me Annabelle. We have lots in common."

She laughed and smiled at me.

"Alright, do you wanna take a picture too?"

She nodded.

I got up and took her camera and we posed. I signed her an autograph and we hugged.

"Come back ok?"

She smiled and walked away.

Another girl came up.

"Hi," she said eagerly!

"Hi! What's your name," I asked? I started with 'Dear,'.

"My name is Roe," she smiled and I finished the paper. I handed her the paper. I saw the camera in her hand. I took it and smiled silly in it.

"Thanks, Annabeth." She turned around and ran to her mom.

This is how it went for three hours straight. In the last half hour, it started to slow down.

One more girl was in line, she ran up to me.

She looked about 12 and she had wavy blonde hair and sea green eyes. They reminded me of Percy, I smiled at that.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she smiled!

"What's your name," I ask?

"My name is Aria," she smiles.

"Nice to meet you Aria," I smile.

"I like your shirt color," she points.

"Thank you, I used to go to this summer camp and they gave us summer t shirts. I turned around and showed her. It said 'Camp Half-Blood'.

"Can you take a picture for me," Aria asked?

"Sure," I nod. I take the camera and face it in front of us. We both smile brightly and I hand the camera back.

Percy comes over, "Hey Annabeth, who is this?"

"This is Aria," I smile.

Aria shakes Percy's hand.

"You know, she reminds me of you, Wise girl," Percy smirks at me.

I rolled my eyes, "A lot of girls have blonde hair, Seaweed Brain."

I shared a moment with Percy until Aria speaks.

"Can we take one more," she asked?

I look at her, why are fans so shy, "Definitely."

I take it again and start to set it up.

"Oh no, I want a picture of Percy and you kissing," she says at me.

We look at each other, shocked.

"Um you sure?"

"Yea! I love Baylynn and Brandon's romance," she said dreamily, "I need a pic, besides, you guys like each other in real life anyways."

How did she know that?!

We looked shocked at each other.

"Alright," Percy said.

My head whipped around to see Percy blushing.

"Oh um...okay," I said.

We slowly started to lean in. I felt his lips and I immediately lost control of everything and forgot everything everywhere.

We moved in sync and I ran my fingers in his hair, and he wrapped his hands and arms around my waist.

I felt high, indescribable and so vivid at the same time.

Snap!

I heard the camera take the picture and we pulled away fast.

My hair was a mess as well as Percy's. Our faces were beat red and I looked back at Aria while blushing.

"Is that good enough?"


	10. Backstage

I own nothing besides Fear and its plot and Focused Picture and its plot.

Backstage

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I just finished a movie called Fear. It tells about a girl who goes to a haunted house with her best friend and she gets trapped in the haunted house and eventually dies. It's supposed to be a horror movie but most of it is pretty funny.

The book called for the best friend to be a boy, but they had it changed to a girl because I recommended my best friend in real life, Thalia Grace.

I was walking down the hallway with my iPhone in my hand, listening to music. I also had to learn a song called Right Behind You, for my character to sing.

I had to get to the next scene where the I'm dying. I had my hair in a messy ponytail and blood stains on my cheek.

Just then, I slammed into something.

"Ahhh!" I fell down and looked up to see none other than Percy Jackson.

Another famous worldwide phenomenon...

Who I hated.

Percy was in the lot next to ours filming a new movie series called Jack Perken.

Its a real five book series and the author has just created a spin-off series including Jack and is on the fourth book. Does Rick Riordan ever sleep?

Percy held out his hand and I took it.

We both hated each other, so we just turned around and pretended that didn't happen.

I went straight to the set to see Michael Marshall, one of the biggest movie makers in the business. Why is he here?

"Hello Annabeth," Mr. Marshall greeted.

"Oh, hi Mr. Marshall," I smiled politely.

"I have a new movie that will start filming in one month. It's called Focused Picture. It starts off with a girl who has moved to New York to fulfill her dreams of becoming a photographer. She encounters a City-Boy who also dreams of becoming a photographer. He has an agent which she doesn't know, and applies to. They fight and bicker but eventually, the agent makes them work together to create the best picture to be made as a mural on the side of the new art building that has just opened up. Along the way, not only do they create something magical, they create a new form of friendship. Then, they fall in love and end up winning the contest."

Wow... Really original.

"And I'd love for you to play the main role," Mr. Marshall smiled.

"Really? I'd love to play her!"

"Great. I'll send you the script and the cast list on Monday," Mr. Marshall waved and walked away.

"Awesome," I started to jump up and down!

I saw walk over to me.

Thalia came over to me, "Why so happy Annie?"

I was so happy, I didn't care to notice my nickname, "I just got the role of a brand new movie coming out from MarStarStudios!"

Thalia grabbed my arm, "No way! Are you serious?"

"Yes! I'm getting the star role, oh my gosh, this is huge! I need to go tell my mom," I shouted!

I grabbed my iPhone and dialed AthenianRecords.

"Hey mom! Michael Marshall from MarStarStudios just gave me a role to his new movie? This is huge! Oh my gosh, this is such a blessing! I- oh... ok right. Yea... You'll call me later...ok. Love you mom, bye," I sighed as she ended the call.

"'With a client, call you later sweetie' thing again," Thalia sighed?

I sighed too, "Yea."

"How about this, lets go for lunch, my treat," Thalia pulled my arm again.

I looked down at my phone, "Um... Sure," I shoved my phone in my pocket and let Thalia take me to Tienta's.


	11. Speak Now

Speak Now, Annabeth

Annabeth's P.O.V

I don't know how this happened or what made it happen or how this built up when I was still in the picture.

Today was Percy and... _Rachel__'s _wedding. Of course I wasn't invited but the whole rest of the camp was. I'm not a girl who would normally barge in, univited to a white veil occasion but... in this case, I'll make an exception.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion_

I can't believe Percy is going to marry... a _mortal_. I shuddered. It's not right. It's like Cats and Dogs dating. It's not impossible but it's kind of weird. **(A/N: I don't find it that bad, Annabeth does:)**

_But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I break the locks on the door with my knife. I look around and find Rachel's snotty and rich family. But I also see Grover, Thalia and Nico holding hands, Silena, Katie, Beckendorf, Chris, Travis and Connor planting whoopie cusions under the isle seats, Clarisse

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
_And her snotty little family_  
_All dressed in pastel_

I walk in a little closer and see Rachel screaming and yelling over the color of a dress, I think that was Emily, was wearing. I met Emily when I transfered to Goode. But she shouldn't be talking... or yelling. Her dress was amazingly terrible and horrific. It was huge and to me, it took up half of the room.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_  
_Somewhere back inside a room_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I look over at Percy and see he's rubbing his neck will talking to Nico. I know him well enough to know that he didn't think this would be how it ended... well also him rubbing his neck means he's either not sure or nervous.

_This is _  
_Surely not what you thought it would be_

I think about what would it be like if I was standing in Rachel's place.

_I lose myself in a daydream_  
_Where I stand and say  
Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

I look at him while he's looking at the door. I can tell he's thinking about making a break for it. I laugh but not loudly.

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said "speak now"_

Rachel's dad walks over to Percy and slaps him on the back. Apperently, Rachel's dad finds that amusing.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_  
_And the organ starts to play_  
_A song that sounds like a deathmarch_

As the people start coming down the isle, I have to move over behind the curtains so they can't see me.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
_It seems that I was uninvited_  
_By your lovely bride-to-be_

I look in Percy's eyes and he looks at Rachel like he only looks at me. He's imagining it and Nico notices. Nico nudges him and Percy 'wakes up' and looks at Rachel with a bland look.

_She floats down the aisle_  
_Like a pageant queen._  
_But I know you wish it was me_  
_You wish it was me (Don't cha?)_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said "speak now"_  
_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_Your time is running out_  
_And they said, "speak now"_

_Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now...)_

"Do you, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, take Perseus Jackson to be your husband?"

"I do," Rachel says really loudly! Percy whinces.

"Do you, Perseus James Jackson, take Rachel Dare to be your lovely wedded wife?" Percy paused and Nico had to nudge him again.

"I do," He said with a strained voice.

"If anyone has objections to the lovely couple, speak now or forever hold you peace," He said.

_I hear the preacher say_  
_"Speak now or forever hold your peace" _  
_There's the silence, there's my last chance_  
_I stand up with shaking hands_  
_All eyes on me_

It's now or never, Annabeth, I say to myself. I slowly rise from the curtains. I hear gasps from everybody but my friends and Percy. My friends are smiling, excepcially Thalia. I look at her and smile. I look back at Percy and he has a shocked look on but his eyes say something different. Rachel is shooting me a deathful look but I shoot her one 10 times worse. I look back at Percy.

_Horrified looks from_  
_Everyone in the room_  
_But I'm only looking at you._

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in_  
_On a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_( Ha! )_

_So don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said, "speak now!"_

_And you say_  
_Let's run away now_  
_I'll meet you when I'm out_  
_Of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_  
_So glad you were around when they said_  
_Speak Now_

The song ended and I blushed as the video played on. It showed us running out of the Chapple and running to the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," Percy says at the same time the video does.

"It's ok, Percy," I say.

"I'm so stupid. It was you all along," He said at me, smiling. We leaned in at the same time the past us did. The video blacked out.

"I can't believe you got this all on tape and picked an awesome and perfect song to play in the background," I said to Thalia.

"You guys are awesome," We both say to everybody.

I looked at Percy and we kissed for like the 8th time today.

"Ewww, no PDA," Nico said, throwing popcorn at us. I grabbed one and threw it back.

"Who brings popcorn to a wedding," I ask and everybody starts to laugh?

* * *

An hour later, me and Percy are standing on a platform with Chiron holding a big book in his hands.

"Do you, Annabeth Brea Chase take Perseus James Jackson to be your loved Husband as long as you live?" I nodded. "Annabeth, you need to say it."

I blushed while some people laughed at me, "Oh, right. I do." Percy smiled.

"Perseus James Jackson, do you take Annabeth Brea Chase to be your lovely wedded wife as long as you live?"

"I do," Percy said in a heartbeat.

"You may now say your vows," Chiron took a step back and Percy got on one knee.

"I, Perseus Jackson take you, Annabeth Brea Chase to be my loved wife for all that I live. As long as I love, I promise to love you with all my heart, listen to your wishes and be with you through everything. I promise to love you until the day I die, through sickness and health, and pain and happiness. I still remember the very first day I met you, I found you interesting and different. Well, now that I think about it, the first day I met you, I didn't really meet you. I saw you but I passed out. So more like the second day I saw or met-," I cut him off.

"Seaweed Brain, get to the point," I laughed.

"Right, I found you very interesting and different from any other girl I've met. I remember the time I bathed in the River Styx, you were what I saw that kept me tied to the mortal world. That was what? 4 years ago? Well you are still the anchor that keeps me to the sea. Over the years I have discovered a lot more stuff about you that I never knew about you." He looked up from the paper and I raised my eyebrow.

"Keep going, I can take it," I said obviously. He smiled.

"I've realized that you are very very stubborn, I'm serious like really," I cut him off again.

"I know get on with it," I said in between laughs.

"The jealous type, bossy, sarcastic, caring, sweet, generous, shy sometimes, honest, kind, childish, stong willed, very sensitive, the love of my life... and my best friend." He smiled at me and so did I.

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. I will fight by my best friend's side because I'm in love with you and you are and will always be my Wise Girl." Percy stood back up and said, "Wait, why do I have to kneel?"

"Because, I'm wearing a dress, Seaweed Brain," I said. "Perseus Jackson, I have much to say about you. When I first met you, huh, I don't really remember what I felt. I felt like you were a different demigod than a normal one. Well as normal as we can get and you were still different even though you're a son of Poseidon. Nevermind. I have some adjectives to describe you too. You are very, extrememly loyal. I have never met anyone more loyal than you. Like when you saved me, you didn't stop looking and when you chose to stay with me than to become a god." The crowd gasped and we laughed for a second.

"You are a trustworthy person, as well as loyal and sweet. You care about how I feel and my feelings. You are... impulsive, just as stubborn as me, determined, childish maybe a little more than me, stong willed, honest, generous, sweet, stong willed, honest, generous, sweet and you are also the jealous type. I promise to love you with tenderness and care no matter what stupid stuff you do. I promise to never let you go and always, always fight right by your side. I will always fight with you no matter how old we get but that is something we just can't fix. But I know that we always make up in the end because I'm in love with you and you love me. I will love you no matter what we go through, you are and will always be my Seaweed Brain," I looked him in the eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride," Chiron said with a smile.

I leaned in and so did he. As soon as our lips touched, everyone jumped up and threw flowers in the air. Everyone was laughing and dancing around shouting like 'whoo hoo!' It was such a big commotion, I smashed my lips against his.

* * *

**If any are confused, the song is played with a video of Annabeth barging in on Rachel and Percy's wedding. Thalia caught that on tape and brought that to Percy and Annabeth's wedding.**


	12. Tienta's

Tienta's

Annabeth P.O.V.

"Table for two, please," Thalia asked?

"Oh we know who you are, take the stairs to get the seating room above the restaurant. No paparazzi," Amie smiled.

Amie was one of my costume designers until her dad made her stop her job in the summer and work at the business, Amie Tienta. It fits...

"Thanks Amie, I really appreciate it," I say and walk up the stairs.

It showed a beige patio with a short pointy black fence around it. A red umbrella was standing with a green rimed glass table. There were four tables in a rectangular shape. I picked the one nearest to the fence. I sat down under the umbrella and watched as another friend of mine came up.

"Annabeth? Thalia? It's nice to see you guys again," Silena shouted. I got up with Thalia and we ran over to hug her.

Silena Beauregard was Thalia and my co-star. We stared in the movie called The Blonde Squad. It was pretty funny but... What's the word? Sexist? I don't know, sexist to blondes?

"Nice to see you too, Silena. What are your newest projects," Thalia asked?

"Oh, I'm filming a new movie called Monte Carlo. Shhhhh, don't tell! It's supposed to come out in 4 months," Silena said.

"Well while you're here, come sit with us," I motioned to another chair.

"So I've told you about my life, what about yours," Silena smirked?

"Well, Annabeth and I just filmed Fear. We play two best friends that go to a fun house that turns out to be a death house," Thalia summed up.

"Yep, and I just got asked to be in a movie MarStarStudios. It's about this photographer that hates this dude and then they have to work together to make a project for a contest and along the way they fall in love and they win the contest."

Silena smiled at me, "So who's your leading man?"

"Is that all you got out of this," Thalia asked?

"Maybe...," Silena laughed.

"I don't know, I really hope it's someone cute though," I said, "Remember that last movie that had a really weird dude as the love interest of you," I asked Thalia?

"Ew, gross. I had to kiss him at least twenty times because he kept messing up the scene on purpose just to kiss me," Thalia sighed, "but he won't be doing that from now on," Thalia smiled evilly.

"By the way, how are you and Beck doing?"

"Pretty good. Beckendorf just got offered a role to play Clarissies brother in an animated film about a quest to find their parents or something. But just recently, Beckendorf bought me a necklace from Celia's and it was so sweet!"

"I wish I could find a guy like that," I sighed.

"One that'll buy you stuff," Thalia raised her eyebrow?

"No! One that will show his affection towards me in public," I said, thinking of my ex-boyfriend Luke Castellan. We filmed a movie called Footloose. I thought he liked me. Yet he just had to break up with me because a better offer came along, also known as Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Well, Nico definitely does that, but he can be really weird sometimes in public," Thalia laughed at a memory.

"But after Focused Picture and maybe two or three other movies, I'm probably gonna put my acting career on hold and catch up with my music career. You know, I haven't produced one song from my record label in two years? The song from this movie is coming from NightPro Booths."

The waitress came up and asked for our order.

"Sprite," Silena smiled.

"Um... Diet coke," I said.

"Same," Thalia agreed.

She went away and we continued to talk.

"How come your going back to singing," Silena asked?

"Well, singing was my first love. I wanted to make it big with singing so I wanna stay true to myself," I said to her.

Silena wiped a fake tear,"Beautiful, what about you Thalia?"

"Um, I might keep doing movies and stuff but I think Dan Schnauzer might give me a t.v. show called Gilly. Is about this really weird girl and she has to be a babysit to these three kids in a movie theater or something. I'm not positive I'm gonna get the role though. I'm in competition with Rachel," Thalia said with distaste.

"Don't worry, it does matter," Silena sighed.

I watched the door open and the last person I wanted to see was hanging out with the second to last person I wanted to see, Luke.

Wonderful.

Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan were coming up from the restaurant and took the table right across from us.

Luke walked up to us and bowed an grabbed Thalia's hand and kissed it," How are you doing, Thalia," he asked?

Thalia rolled her eyes,"Fine before you came along," she muttered.

Me and Percy snickered.

Silena looked and combed through her hair while getting out knots. .

"So I was thinking, do you wanna come with me back to my place," Luke asked?

Thalia sighed, "I don't know, will two people fit under a rock," Thalia smirked?

Me and Percy shouted, "Ohhh! Burn!"

We looked at each other for a second and looked away. Weird...

Luke looked baffled, "Then how about take you to the movies," he said?

"No thank you," Thalia smiled at me.

"How about-," I cut him off.

"No is no you moron, leave her alone! What happened to the Rachel Castellan era? Cheating on your girlfriend now? Ready to dump her for the next big thing," I just exploded!

Luke looked a little shocked, Percy was holding in a laugh, Thalia looked proud and Silena was filing her nails.

Luke turned red and bolted out the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Percy, do you wanna sit with us since Annabeth scared Luke away," Silena smirked at me?

He shrugged, "Why not?" As Percy came over, Thalia spilled her drink on her Death to Dora shirt. It showed an arrow through Dora's head. It's very similar to her other shirts, death to Potter, death to unicorns, death to Barbie, death to- you get the idea.

"Dang it, Silena can you help me get this out," Thalia asked?

Silena smirked at me and looked over at Percy, "Sure Thalia."

Way to make it awkward.

As they left, I looked over at Percy.

"So...," I trailed off. I semi-glared at him.

"So...," he said.

"Why are you here," I snapped?

Percy annoyed, sighed, "Can we at least try and get along," I was shocked.

"I don't know, I guess," I sighed.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Well the fact that my label and your label hate each other, doesn't it make sense for the stars under them to hate each other?"

"Yea but haven't our managers worked together once at least?"

I thought for a minute, "I guess. They made the movie Short Stack together," I sighed.

He looked relieved, "Good."

Awkward silence.

"So...Why are you here with a Luke, he's not on your show," I asked?

Percy was also on a show called Braydon Falls.

"Oh, my manager just offered me a role about some photographer and me and Luke are competing for it so my manager thought it'd be nice to go out for lunch," Percy said.

I laughed, then my eyes widened, "What's that movie called?"

"Why?"

"Mr. Marshall offered me the lead female role for a movie called Focused Picture. Which I took," I added.

His eyes widened, "Oh. Um, well, let the best man win," he said and looked down.

More awkward silence, "Alright, so how is Jack Perken going," I asked?

"Well, we have haven't started yet because they're looking for a girl to cast the role of Samantha Matthews. She's supposed to be the girl that Jack falls in love with over the course of the first five books and his girlfriend in the next series. At first they hate each other because their parentage, then they become friends, then best friends. After that, they fall in love," He finished.

I raised my eyebrow, "Cool, so who do they have in sights of Sam?"

"They are auditioning her in around 4 months. they also have to find a part for the character Stephan." (If you didn't know, Grover Cleveland's first name as Stephan).

I nodded, "Speaking of which, she was my favorite character besides Jack in the entire series. I also liked Geo. He was hilarious," I rambled.

Percy rubbed his neck, "Good, so you're familiar with Sam. Well, the producers and director are looking for a girl who has the same spirit and fierceness that Sam has and they want... You."

I think my jaw dropped, "Really? Sam is awesome! This series is the first book and series that I actually liked and then it opened the world of books to me. I absolutely love her in the spin-off series. When she looks for Jack, that's so sweet! Ugh, I sound like Silena," I said.

Percy did a muffled laugh.

I went on, "It would be amazing to play my favorite character," I kept talking until I finally realized what he said. "Oh..., I get it. But you know it's not that different from the whole Focused Picture situation," I stuttered.

Percy raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Cool. Very smooth."

I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder, "Very smooth Jackson, very," I said sarcastically.

He pouted but smiled and I rolled my eyes again and laughed with him.

While we were talking about stupid stuff and laughing over our friends fails, I noticed that Percy and I weren't fighting. We were actually having a conversation. I liked this new Percy.

The other thing I noticed, it's been like an hour without Silena coming back with Thalia or any of the waitresses coming to serve us.

Though I didn't mind. Talking with Percy was fun.

I learned a lot about him that I didn't know now.

He really likes water, oceans, seas, waves, surfing, that category.

Percy likes blue food, his mom used to be married to this weasel that said blue food didn't exist. His mom made it to prove him wrong and Percy loved it.

Percy's dad was lost at sea when Percy was a baby.

I looked at my watch and saw it was already 4:00 pm. I left the set at 12:00 and we got here at 12:30. I've been talking with Percy for over 3 hours!

"Woah, time does fly fast," I said getting up fast. Percy looked down at his watch.

"Oh yea, wow, it was nice talking to you Wise Girl," He smirked at me.

W lacked down the stairs to the main part of the restaurant and saw Amie smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "See you later Seaweed Brain, I'll text you later," I smiled at Percy.

I walked to my car which Thalia and Silena left, considering they ditched me here. Which I actually have to thank them for.


	13. Elevators

Elevators

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Percy, help me," I shouted! We were pushing my science project up the stairs and he was too to busy talking to some girls. The airheads thought he was flirting with them but as always, Percy is oblivious to everything.

I rolled my eyes. Who do they think they are? I'm standing right here!

"Percy!" I was slipping and the project hit me in the head and my jeans got torn. The project was okay... I was clearly not. He ran towards me and looked around.

"What did you do now," He said?

"What! If you weren't flirting with those girls, you could have helped me and I wouldn't have possibly gotten a broken leg," I stated.

"I wasn't flirting! I was talking to some girls from history class," He said sheepishly! I raised my eyebrow.

"Help me so I won't be late," I held out my arms. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the elevator.

"Wait, my project," I reached out for it. Percy rolled his eyes and tried to push it up the stairs... as I said, tried.

"Annabeth, let me put you by the elevator and I'll push the thing up the stairs. I'll put you in the elevator and I'll help you to give it to the teacher," He started to push it up the stairs again.

"Be careful," I shouted!

"Annabeth, can we forget about this thing? I mean, it hit you and tore your jeans and it's being a pain in the a-," I cut him off.

"Quit whining, this isn't as bad as fighting monsters. Hurry up, class starts in 6 minutes," I looked at my watch. He finally managed to get it up the steps.

"How much does this thing weigh? My back really hurts," Percy started to complain again.

"Just shut up and press the button, Seaweed Brain," I pointed. He smiled at the memory of our nicknames.

"I know that Wise girl," He pressed the button. I waitied to feel the bump when elevators start. Nothing happened.

"Percy, nothings happening," I ran over to the button and started to frantically push it several times. "Oh no, were stuck, oh gods, this isn't happening, no way, im gonna die in here, oh gods," Percy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Wise girl, were fine. We'll just wait in here until someone finds us. Somebody probably needs to use the elevator to get to upper classes and the door will open. Just be calm."

"Fine."

* * *

Seconds, minutes and hours passed. Nobody came to the elevator. We played games like I Spy, Chopsticks, Patty Cake (Percy's idea), Concentration, Slide and we told jokes that were so bad, they were awesome. We were having a great time actually. I didn't get to see Percy a lot now Rachel's in the picture, plus school. It was fun, I haven't smiled and laughed like that in weeks. I was the real Wise Girl and I saw my real Seaweed Brain.

"I'm still bored, Annabeth. Do something," Percy said.

"Um... let's play truth or dare. Thats one of the games we haven't played yet. You go first."

"Truth or dare," Percy asked.

"Truth."

"What! I thought you'd say dare!"

"Shut up and ask me something."

"Annabeth Brea Chase... has Ryan kissed you yet?" A little bit jealous sounding, is that a good thing?

Ryan was a popular guy in my homeroom that was semi-cute and he liked me a lot. I don't find him that way though.

"That's for me to know and for you to not. Perseus Jackson, truth or dare?"

"What?" I zipped my lips up and threw the key away. He sighed, "Dare."

"I dare you to not flirt with any girl for the rest of the week."

"What! I do not flirt!"

"Yea right, you do it all the time," I felt pain but I didn't show it.

"Whatever, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you or did you ever have crush?"

"Mr. Jackson, why are you getting into _my _lovelife?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes I do."

"Who is it?" Yea right, like i'd tell him. Besides, he probably doesn't like me anyways.

"Only one question, Seaweed Brain, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do _you_ or did _you _ever had a crush?"

"Yes, well sorta." Rachel, it's her he likes. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare-," I clamped my mouth, "No truth. Wait, ughh," I'm stuck.

"I dare you to tell me who you're crushing on and if you chose truth, I just would have asked you to tell me," Percy said.

I sighed, "You're finally using your brain."

"Come on, you can tell me! I'm your best friend!"

"Percy, that's just it."

"What?"

"That's why I can't tell you." I said softly and looked away to start tracing the designs on the elevator walls with my finger.

"Wait so...," He trailed off. I think he got it. I kept drawing on the wall. "Truth or Dare," He asked me.

I'm already embarresed enough, what do I have to lose?

"Dare." I sighed.

"Kiss me." What!

I raised my eyebrow. "Is this some joke?"

"No it isn't, do you want to know who I have a crush on?" I nodded. "You have to guess." I rolled my eyes.

"Rachel?"

"Nope."

"Silena?"

"Nope."

"Thalia?"

"No way."

"Megan Fox?"

"Well...," He laughed and I shoved him playfully. "No, keep going."

"Um, I don't know. Who else is there?"

"And you say I'm stupid. I'll describe her. She's oblivious to things, hysterically funny, sporty and athletic, different in a good way, caring and sensitive, generous and sweet, insanely smart, amazingly beautiful, very like extremly stubborn and she can kick my butt any day."

I paused and kept thinking for a while. When he said she could kick his butt any day, I knew it was me. "So you don't like Rachel?"

"Nope, I think I fell for my best friend."

"So did I," I smiled.

"So what about that kiss," He said cockily? I smiled and leaned in. So did he and we closed the air between us.


	14. Interview

Interview

"Bye Annabeth," I smiled and waved.

Once the door shut, me and my mom left for Ellen's studio.

"Hey Ellen," I shook her hand and we went on stage while the producers were counting down.

"Hey Percy, how you doing," Ellen asked?

"Good, I shook my hand."

She winked and looked over to the audience.

"Hello everybody! Today we have a very special guest and I know him as my favorite triple threat, but you know him as... Percy Jackson!" I walked on stage with my black and white stripped hoodie and black baggy jeans with my converse on.

"Hey Percy," Ellen smiles.

I flick my head up.

"Sup Ellen," I laugh.

"So, I heard that after you made the movie Jack Perken, they gave you your own show!"

"Well actually, I co-star it with my real life best friend Annabeth Brea Chase who plays Baylynn Jones."

Ellen raises her eyebrow, "And what is your show called and about?"

"Well, it talks about Brandon and Baylynn and Carly and Milton. Brandon is the kinda guy who is easy going and carefree but is loyal and cares a lot about his friends. Baylynn is sorta the same, that's what makes them best friends. Baylynn has huge stage fright so she doesn't perform the awesome songs she writes. Instead, she lets Brandon sing them. Carly is the girl who can't hold down a job. Shes played by Cindy Patten. In the end, she cares for her friends but sometimes she can get sidetracked by shiny things. And then there is my other best friend Milton. He's really funny and does stupid stuff, on and off set. It's hilarious. He's played by Matt Robinson. He was absent because he's filming a new movie."

Ellen looked intrigued, "What's it called?"

I laughed at her face, "Sorry Ellen, I can't say."

Ellen pouted, "Fine, I guess I have to check the blogs like everybody else," she muttered but loud enough for ear range. "So, do all of you cast members get along," she asked?

"Well, I get along well with Matt because we both like the same stuff. Basketball, baseball, T.v., cookies, swimming, really bad jokes, animals, music, those things. Cindy is pretty cool, I mean, she does awesome gymnastic stuff on set. She also has a lot of clothes. Don't tell her this, but sometimes, me and Annabeth go into her closet and have a clothes fight."

Ellen raised her eyebrow.

I took that in a different way, "You know, throw shoes and purses, trip each other with long sleeve shirts, wrap the other in a cocoon with jackets, oh so one time, Annabeth thew a really sharp heel that was long and pointy! It hit me right -," Ellen cut me off.

"Really," Ellen smirked, "Do you do anything else, you know... like kiss?"

I almost choked on my spit, "What? No, no, Annabeth is my closet girl friend. She's my best friend! I love her a lot but not exactly in that way," I said but my blush kept Ellen skeptical.

"Alright, whatever for now. But how are the characters similar to their personalities in real life?"

"Um well, Matt and Milton are very similar because they do really stupid but funny things and they both love video and films. Cindy in the show is like the popular girl who does cheer leading but has a musical side which actually is the truth in real life except the studio isn't a school," I laughed, "Baylynn is very caring for her friends as well as Brandon. That is something Annabeth and I both really care about. Oh and Baylynn punches Brandon a lot on the show, and that goes the same with Annabeth and I. Annabeth has a really good arm, she punches me all the time and when we used to go to this camp together, we would spar and she would always win. But then again, I was only 13 with only a year of training."

Ellen laughed and agreed, "Speaking of which, what camp did you go to when you were 12?"

"It's called Camp Half-Blood. It's a really cool camp about Greek mythology. I met Annabeth there when I was 12. I technically only went there went first because I was failing language so my teacher gave me a choice, do the camp or summer school. Obviously, I chose Camp Half-Blood. Then I went back every year because it was so fun."

Ellen nodded, "Why did you keep going?"

"Well, I made a lot of friends there, especially Annabeth. We stayed there and I eventually found out she was in my school and we became friends in school too and the next year we had classes together so our friendship went from there."

"Interesting," Ellen suspiciously looked at me, "Now... Do you have a celebrity crush on any of the girls in this business?"

My face turned beat red, really fast.

Ellen took that as a yes, "What's her name?"

I shook my head vigorously.

"Come on! You can tell me, it'll be our little secret," Ellen whispered.

I raised my eyebrow, "On national T.v.?"

"Come on Percy. What are her initials?"

"A, B, C," I said quietly.

"Awww! I don't know all the middle names! Ugh, I guess I'll just have to wait until you guys are seen on the red carpet."

"I doubt that, we'll be just friends on that carpet," I mutter.

"Aright, that's it for today fokes, see you later on The Ellen Degeneres Show."

I got up and saw Ellen eye me.

"I'm gonna find out sooner or later, Perseus Jackson. Just wait," she winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

The next day...

I woke up early because I was supposed to pick up Annabeth.

Now I couldn't be late could I?

She looked beautiful in just a t-shirt and jeans. I know it's wrong to crush on your best friend but who didn't see that coming? She's perfect.

I think she saw me staring at her.

"Hello Annabeth Brea Chase," I say.

She looks at me weirdly, "Hello Perseus James Jackson," She played along, "What's with the middle names?"

"Oh nothing, I just remembered your middle name," I truthfully say. I was thinking a lot about Ellen's questions.

We drove to Tienta's and saw a bunch of people waiting behind a gate.

"Are all these people here for us," Annabeth asked in fascination?

I was about to say something but Cindy beat me to it.

"Me yes, Percy probably, you? Never," Cindy smirked.

Cindy can be saw annoying though, she buts in a lot.

I saw Annabeth rolled my eyes, "Not now, Cindy."

I saw there was a table in the middle and pictures of us and out cast.

Annabeth sat in the middle of Cindy and me. Thank the gods, Cindy is so clingy and annoying!

Cindy glared and Annabeth smirked back.

A little by with a toy truck came up to me. He looked around 9.

"Hi," I say politely.

"Hi," he says shyly.

I smile, "What's your name?"

"Travis," he says.

"Really? I have a friend named Travis. He's very funny and pulls pranks a lot with his brother Connor. They look like twins but, they never agree."

He laughed and smiled at me.

"Alright, do you wanna take a picture too?"

He nodded.

I got up and took his camera and we posed. I signed his camera a well as picture and we hugged.

"Thanks Percy," he said as he ran to his parents. I smiled at that scene.

A young girl came up.

"Hi," she said eagerly!

"Hi! What's your name," I asked? I started with 'Dear,' on her photo.

"My name is Ellie" she smiled and I finished the paper. I handed her the paper. I saw the camera in her hand. I took it and smiled silly in it.

"Thanks, Percy." She turned around and ran to her mom.

This is how it went for three hours straight. In the last half hour, it started to slow down.

The last boy in line looked about 12.

"Hey man," I bro hug him.

"Hey, I'm Thomas," he says and puts his hands in his pocket.

"What's wrong dude?"

"Well, the show is similar to my life. I'm best friends with this girl and we have such a fun relationship but I really like her. I'm not sure if she likes me back," he kept rambling on.

Him and his story reminded me a lot of my real life. I'm in love with Annabeth but I'm afraid of ruining our friendship.

I cut him off, "Dude, if you really like her, and you've known her for a long time, risk it all. If you lose, you'll be wise but if she likes you back, it's worth the risk."

He smiled bright at me, "Thanks Percy."

He ran off and I went over to Annabeth talking to a twelve year old looking girl.

"Hey Annabeth, who is this?"

"This is Aria," She smiles.

Aria shakes my hand.

"You know, she reminds me of you, Wise girl," I smirk at her.

She rolled her eyes, "A lot of girls have blonde hair, Seaweed Brain."

I shared a moment with Annabeth until Aria spoke.

"Can we take one more," she asked?

"Definitely."

Annabeth takes it again and starts to set it up.

"Oh no, I want a picture of Percy and you kissing," she says at Annabeth.

My eyes widen, we look at each other, shocked.

"Um you sure?"

"Yea! I love Baylynn and Brandon's romance," she said dreamily, "I need a pic, How did a twelve year old girl know I'm in love with my best friend?

We looked shocked at each other.

"Alright," I slowly say, not thinking. I've been siting to kiss Annabeth since 14, why not use this in advantage?

Annabeth's head whips around towards me and I blush immediately.

"Oh um...okay," Annabeth said.

We slowly started to lean in. I felt her lips and I immediately lost control of everything and forgot everything everywhere.

We moved in sync and I wrapped my hands and arms around her waist.

I pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. I've been waiting so long to kiss her.

I felt high, indescribable and so vivid at the same time.

Snap!

I heard the camera take the picture and we pulled away fast.

Annabeth's hair was tangled and our faces were beat red and Annabeth looked back at Aria while blushing. I rubbed my neck and looked down at the flood.

"Is that good enough?"


	15. Archery

Archery

Amie's P.O.V.

Today, Annabeth was spending the day with me, showing me all the different sports and training stuff. Why did Annabeth have to do this? Why not Percy?

"So at 11:00 to 12:00, you have archery," Annabeth said, pointing to my schedule.

I nodded, "I've done archery before," I lied.

Annabeth scanned my face for a second, "You're lying. But don't worry, we have one on one trainers here."

What is she? A dog? How does she do that?

Annabeth is a weird person, well... This whole Half-Blood concept kinda matches so I guess it makes sense.

Who am I kidding? None of this makes sense.

She took me to the archery field that was lined up with targets and people waiting by them.

I saw Percy standing by one of the targets.

I headed over there and flipped my hair.

"Hey Percy," I said.

"Hey... Amie," He said unsure.

I could have rolled my eyes, he still doesn't know my name yet?

Instead I nodded.

"So can you help me with archery," I asked sweetly?

He shook his head but smiled, "Sorry, I'm not the one teaching, I'm learning."

He pointed to somebody behind me and I saw Annabeth come over.

"Yep, Seaweed Brain is clueless to this turf," She pointed to a dude who was cute, not as cute as Percy, but... Cute, "That's Aron he's waiting for you."

I grumbled under my breath as I walked over to Aron.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi," I said.

"Let's start," He positioned the bow in my hands and handed me the arrow.

"Put the arrow in."

I looked at it and stuck it in but ended up breaking it.

What a great start.

He put it in instead, "Try a little softer."

I stretched my arms and heard a bunch of laughs.

I looked over at Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth was laughing on the grass and Percy was laughing next to her.

I felt a pang of jealousy, I should be the one hanging out with him.

Then, Annabeth demonstrated and hit the red enter.

Percy clapped and spun her around.

Annabeth started to laugh and handed him the bow.

He likes sporty girls?

I'll show him sporty.

I brung my arm back and closed one eye.

I felt the tension on the bow and let it loose.

Well the good thing was that I hit a red object.

Bad thing, I just didn't hit the target.

This kid was walking to the right of the target in red shoes. I hit his left one.

"Aghhh," He screamed! He fell down and a bunch of trainers ran over to him and picked him up and carried him to the Big House.

Percy gave Annabeth his hand and she gladly pulled to stand up.

They stood and walked to the Big House with everyone.

I threw the bow down and started to stomp on it and break it.

"Stupid bow, stupid arrow, stupid kid, aggh, stupid Annabeth," I shouted!

I'd have such a better chance if Annabeth was taken!

Wait- if Annabeth was dating somebody, Percy wouldn't be able to date her!

Then he'd come crawling to me! Perfect!

Now all I need to do is find some loser to date Annabeth!

Percy Jackson, you will be mine.


	16. Best Poem Ever

Best Poem Ever

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Ever since Percy got me in trouble for that day in camp, I've always had to show new campers that arrive to Camp Half-Blood.

"So these are the cabins, there's mine," I pointed to cabin 6.

She nodded, not acknowledging me.

I rolled my eyes, here's another non-listening demigod.

I sighed and took her to the arena.

"Is this more you," I pointed?

She shook her head.

"Fawn, what do you like," I asked?

She shrugged.

I smacked my forehead. She's barely said anything to me.

She's said, 'I'm Fawn Truesdale' and 'Where's the bathroom?'

I assume she's either a daughter of Apollo or Hermes.

On her file, it says she enjoys playing the clarinet and is in orchestra.

But it also said she's got in trouble sometimes for stealing things.

Not valuable stuff, more like candy and miscellaneous items.

Then I also saw that her mom wrote that she met a man who had curly hair and talked a lot and made jokes.

So that could be either of them.

I walked over to the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy! I need your help, get out here Seaweed Brain," I banged on his door and shouted.

Fawn raised her eyebrow, "Percy is my best friend and he's a son of Poseidon."

She raised her other eyebrow, "He's the only son besides Tyson, his cyclops brother."

She nodded.

Percy came out in red and black plaid pajama pants and a green Nike shirt on that said 'Response Loading... 73%' with a pair of black converse.

"Hey Wisegirl," He rubbed the crust out of his eyes and walked down the steps.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I gave him a hug and showed him to Fawn.

She was looking him up and down and smiling.

Percy of course wasn't noticing and my nostrils flared.

"This is Fawn Truesdale," I said.

She walked over to him and put her hands on her hips.

"And you are," She batted her eyelashes?

Percy looked at her in a really boring state, "Percy," he yawned, "Sorry, I'm just tired from last night."

Fawn raised her eyebrow, "Doing what?"

Percy smiled lightly, "Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover and I all went bowling till 11 last night," he laughed, "Ha, Annabeth remember when Nico let go of the ball while his arm was back? Grover now has a huge bruise on his shoulder!"

I laughed too, "And when Nico versed Thalia at the same time? That was so funny when she chased him around the bowling alley after he used his powers to make her get snake eye!"

We both laughed together while Fawn just stood there.

"So um... Percy, what do you like to do?"

He shrugged, "Swimming, sparring, capture the flag."

Fawn shook her head, "Anything else?"

He thought for a moment, "Does hellhound back riding count?"

I laughed at that memory, "Percy has a pet hellhound, Mrs. O' Leary."

Percy nodded, "I got her during the encounter with the labyrinth, "So Fawn what do you like?"

She instantly perked up, "I really like poetry."

I looked over at him, Apollo.

"Could you give us a demonstration?"

She shook her head, "Please?"

"Ok, what the heck?"

Of course she says yes to Percy.

Fawn put on her thinking face, "Alright, roses are red violets are blue, I've never meet a guy as sweet as you. You make the world a better place, just because you make it shine, now all I have left, is to make you mine."

She leaned in to kiss him but I felt anger rising up.

I stepped in before she puckered her lips.

"Alright, listen up here, I got a poem for you. Roses are red, violets are blue, he's for me, not for you. By a chance, you take my place, I'll take my fist, and smash your face."

She looked scared, oh yea Barbie, you should be.

Fawn said, "I'll see you around Percy! Bye Annabeth!"

I looked over at Percy with an apologetic face, but that disappeared when I saw his face.

I grumbled, "Ugh, wipe that smirk off your face."

* * *

Honestly, if you guys hate me, I can't blame you. I haven't updated in sugh a long time, I'm so sorry!


End file.
